


World Apart

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A four part story about different stages of a relationship. Different snippets are described in each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original four parts were written for the World Series competition on rennerobsession that ran from June 28, 2013-July 19, 2013. Each chapter was based on a photo chosen by the previous week's winner. It is a work of fiction based on four photos of Jeremy Renner. The first photo was from the Hurt Locker training on a gun range. The second photo was from The Bourne Legacy in the hotel room after Aaron is infected with the virus. The third photo was a photo shoot in one of the grey thermals. The last photo was a photo shoot with Renner parting blinds and gazing out a window.

    She looked at the picture Kris had texted to her from the gun range; there had been no accompanying words, just the photo. Kris’ sweet gesture made her smile even as her eyes filled upon seeing the image. A cursory glance might show intense concentration, but she knew what was hidden behind those sunglasses and the determined stance, as did Kris, which was why she was looking at it now; it was there in the tight line of his jaw.  
    As she sat at her drafting table, momentarily unable to concentrate on anything else, Jeremy and Kris were learning skills for a movie that would take place half a world away. She contemplated the photo, grateful for the sign from Kris that Jeremy was okay but obviously troubled, choosing to believe the fact that it weighed on his mind meant hope.  
    She was close friends with both men. Kris like a brother, and though she and Jeremy had been instant friends from the beginning, her feelings for him were a constant battle. The man oozed sex and combining his flirtatious nature with the fact that he was physically demonstrative made being just his friend difficult.  
    She and Jeremy were alike in so many ways, the most significant probably the fact that they were both artists; the value or success of what they did dependent on the subjective view of others.  
    They’d both learned to shield themselves with thick skins from their choice in careers and schooling. His was developed in acting class and years of struggle as an actor. Hers was born in art school enduring the weekly critiques from professors and peers alike in sessions designed to encourage destruction of self-esteem.  
    What they also both had in common was the tendency when hurt to lash out at the those closest to them, in this case each other. On a night fueled by the tongue loosening effects of too much alcohol, things had escalated and burned out of control. Though his words cut her deeply, it was the fact that she found herself undeniably attracted to the mean and dangerous side of him that shook her to the core. She had no defense built against that so she continued almost beyond the point of no return and as he responded in kind, she felt herself starting to hate him in that moment for his seeming ease with the ability to be so cruel.  
    The end only came after the combination of emotions and alcohol caused her to inadvertently admit her attraction to him and her adamant belief that it would never be reciprocated. Mortified at her admission, she’d turned and left him standing there speechless. He hadn’t come after her, only stubbed out his cigarette and gone back inside. She hadn’t really expected him to follow though, she knew there was a reason for the kinds of characters he was drawn to play, the bits of himself in each of them. They hadn’t spoken in the few weeks since, neither knowing how to reach out to the other to set things right. Neither of them really knew if they could, only that their relationship had been irrevocably altered.  
    Though Kris knew she was hurting, they hadn’t talked much. He was Jeremy’s friend and brother before he was hers and she respected that boundary. She knew his other reason for sending the photo was his unspoken way of letting her know what she needed to do.  
    As her hand shook, she composed the text. Taking a deep breath, heart pounding, she hit send: _Can we talk?_


	2. World Apart II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place shortly after the first chapter. They still haven't worked things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original four parts were written for the World Series competition on rennerobsession that ran from June 28, 2013-July 19, 2013. Each chapter was based on a photo chosen by the previous week's winner. It is a work of fiction based on four photos of Jeremy Renner. The first photo was from the Hurt Locker training on a gun range. The second photo was from The Bourne Legacy in the hotel room after Aaron is infected with the virus. The third photo was a photo shoot in one of the grey thermals. The last photo was a photo shoot with Renner parting blinds and gazing out a window.

    The memories came unbidden in his dreams, filling him with regret.   
    The ill-advised drunken exchange at the bar where his capacity for cruelness had unnerved him and her last words had caught him off guard.  
    The beautiful and heart-wrenching photo texted from Kris with no words. She had been caught unaware, earbuds in, hair falling in her face as she painted details on a mural at their latest house. The sadness in her eyes and light cast across her face from sun and shadows made clear her anguish and the fact that she’d purposely went to the job site to work when she knew he wouldn’t be there.  
    She’d reached out first with a text and he’d rewarded her gesture by pushing further before he was willing to tell her what she needed to hear.   
    The memory of that day pulled the sweat from his body as he slept.  
  
 _He’d pulled her into a hug and they’d shared a laugh over Kris and his subtlety of a sledgehammer. Even though Jeremy knew on some level how hard it must have been for her to make the first move toward repairing the damage, he was still hurt._  
 _“Where do we go from here?” she seemed shy, unable to look at him._  
 _He put his hand on her shoulder, quietly asking, “That depends, did you mean the last thing you said to me?”_  
 _She closed her eyes and swallowed._  
 _“Halle, please,” he whispered. His rare use of her name instead of his preferred endearments speaking volumes._  
 _Taking a deep breath she gave a barely audible, “Yes.”_  
 _He could have put his arms around her, acknowledging how difficult that must have been, instead he said, “You need to hear why I was so angry first.”_  
 _Something unreadable flashed in her eyes._  
 _“Look, that night we seemed to be determined to hurt each other and I’m sorry for my part in that. You did something we’ve never done with each other though, you kept your feelings from me. Not only that, you assumed that you already knew how I felt or worse that I would be so shallow as to let it affect our friendship; it hurt that you would think so little of me and not even give me a chance to answer. That’s not us.”_  
 _“You think I know how you feel about me, Jeremy?” Tears threatening as she continued, “You’ve mastered the art of flirtation, hugs and subtle touches to the point where it could mean everything and nothing at the same time. I’ve seen women around you fall victim to thinking it means more than it does. Hell, I navigate that line constantly. I am sorry I hurt you, that is the last thing I ever want to do. You’re my closest friend, yes we are always straight with each other but never about this. For god’s sake, Jeremy, I know no more now than when you walked in the door.”_  
 _He knew she was right, yet something still stopped him from saying anything. This time he was the one to leave her standing speechless, telling her he needed more time to think._  
  
 _He woke in a cold sweat, wondering if he’d damaged everything beyond repair. It was clear to him now, he just hoped that it wasn’t too late._  
  
    Halle answered the soft knock on her door, wordlessly letting him in.  
    He grabbed her immediately, lips claiming hers in that first sweet kiss, tongues both slowly exploring.   
    Each of them sighing relief and more.  
    When they finally broke apart, he smiled, “Clear enough for you?”


	3. World Apart III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been together for some time now. This chapter takes place during a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original four parts were written for the World Series competition on rennerobsession that ran from June 28, 2013-July 19, 2013. Each chapter was based on a photo chosen by the previous week's winner. It is a work of fiction based on four photos of Jeremy Renner. The first photo was from the Hurt Locker training on a gun range. The second photo was from The Bourne Legacy in the hotel room after Aaron is infected with the virus. The third photo was a photo shoot in one of the grey thermals. The last photo was a photo shoot with Renner parting blinds and gazing out a window.

    “10 minutes, bathroom,” she heard quietly in her ear as he walked by.  
    They were at a party surrounded by people.  
    Halle watched Jeremy across the room as she talked with friends. He’d known exactly how his words would affect her, so she sucked on the straw in her drink a little longer, swallowing excruciatingly slowly as she caught his eye. A slow smirk spread across his face as his nipples visibly hardened under his thermal. A small victory smile graced the corner of Halle’s mouth as she turned her attention back to those around her.   
    Already soaked with need, Halle had a hard time concentrating on the conversation. She thought about how far they’d come since finally admitting their intense feelings for one another. It was the same and yet so different. His hugs were still the ones from her best friend that felt like home while at the same time embraces from a man whose intoxicating scent, a mix of whiskey, cigarettes and expensive cologne, made every sane thought evaporate from her head. They still talked for hours about everything and nothing only now they lay entwined together, hands and lips touching, clothes partially or completely off.   
  
  
    Halle closed her eyes as she heard the lock engage on the door, a small gasp escaping as she felt his lips on her neck, his hand slipping under her dress. Both aware they were taking an ill-advised risk, neither seeming to care.  
    “These are too wet to wear anymore tonight, aren’t they baby?” he laughed as he slipped her panties off and into his pocket.   
    Her head tipped back on his shoulder as his thumb circled and his fingers plunged inside.  
    “What are you thinking about?” he whispered.  
    “Our first time,” Halle murmured back.  
    “That was good, wasn’t it?” Jeremy kissed her as his hand kept moving.   
    “So romantic wanting to take me on a date first. By the time we got back, I couldn’t think straight from all the filthy things you whispered in my ear all night, sneaking kisses and touches, I wanted you there against the door,” She whimpered as Jeremy placed her hands on the sink and unzipped his pants, entering her in one thrust.  
    He started moving slowly, “I said we’d been friends too long to rush, that I wanted to go in the bedroom, take my time and do it right. Fuck, that first time I touched you and felt how wet you were for me, then I made you come on my hand.”  
    She watched in the mirror as he pulled the straps of her dress down to play with her breasts, “I almost came again watching you suck your fingers afterwards. I did after you were done with that talented tongue of yours.”  
    “Rather vocally as I recall,” he chuckled, “I remember having a lot to say while you were busy with your mouth,” breathing heavier as he started to move faster.  
    “You stopped me to say you wanted to come inside me our first time,” Halle could barely get the words out between what Jeremy was doing and the memories, “you’re a wild combination of tender, romantic and absolutely filthy.”  
    “You love it,” he ground out, “and I wouldn’t stop you now.”  
    They locked eyes in the mirror.   
    “Come first,” his hand helping to keep her quiet as she came.  
    Jeremy watched Halle take him in her mouth, swearing quietly.  
    Afterwards, they shared a tender kiss.  
    Everything back in place, Halle reached up messing his hair, winking as she walked out.  
    Jeremy’s smirk back on his face.


	4. World Apart IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Takes place after they've broken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original four parts were written for the World Series competition on rennerobsession that ran from June 28, 2013-July 19, 2013. Each chapter was based on a photo chosen by the previous week's winner. It is a work of fiction based on four photos of Jeremy Renner. The first photo was from the Hurt Locker training on a gun range. The second photo was from The Bourne Legacy in the hotel room after Aaron is infected with the virus. The third photo was a photo shoot in one of the grey thermals. The last photo was a photo shoot with Renner parting blinds and gazing out a window.

    Halle looked out the window as shapes below started to become recognizable, although if pressed she couldn’t have described anything; she wasn’t present in the moment.  
    Like all rituals, there was order to it; good memories were always first.  
    The feel of Jeremy’s fingers in her mouth as he moved slowly inside her, eyes on hers, his mouth slightly parted.      
    Right before he’d entered her for the first time whispering, “You ready, beautiful? Because I need to be inside you now.”  
    Jeremy’s instinct to know when a situation called for tenderness and reassurance or nothing more than pure sexual release got them through the separations caused by his career.      
    Once Halle cycled through all that made her smile and lust, other memories began.  
    Though they loved one another with a fierceness born from years of friendship, both still held on to deep-seated fears and when those surfaced, they took over.      
    Halle kept the self-doubt planted in her youth and nurtured along into young adulthood at bay until she couldn’t.   
    She’d finally ended their relationship believing words from his interviews about no one special was what he really wanted. Whatever demons Jeremy harbored kept him from fixing it because part of him wondered if it was true.  
    It became something Kris could no longer repair with a couple of well-timed photos.  
  
    Jeremy stared out the window having no idea at that moment where he was. His thoughts now were only about what he didn’t have.  
    Other women hadn’t known his body like Halle. No one else was ever allowed close enough to know more than his body like Halle, either.  
    That raw need after they’d been apart, he’d have to take her against the wall immediately; the tender, intimate moments coming unhurriedly later.  
    He knew they’d gone to some darker places as well, scaring both of them. Edgy, risky sex gave wonderful highs, but Jeremy knew they needed to learn what was enough and too much because it had burned out of control. He knew it contributed to the break up.  
    Jeremy had again come to the point of knowing what he wanted and the familiar feeling of praying it wasn’t too late.  
  
    Symbolism meant as much to Halle as it did to Jeremy. He knew how much she loved his talismans and the meaning behind them. He always loved the way she touched them when he wore them. He also knew she’d never buy one for herself and he’d never been able to narrow down his choice for her during their relationship. Now, he’d finally chosen, it should have arrived a few days ago. The sentimental part of him hoping she’d text a photo wearing it. It was the heart and butterfly, symbolizing soul mates with the French meaning, “You complete me.” He’d had them sign the card, “J.”  
    As he looked out, Jeremy wondered if it had finally been too late and it made him unbelievably sad. He heard the soft knock, surprised they were here for the next interview already.  
      
    He let the blind fall and went to the door. Halle stood there. He couldn’t say what else she wore, only seeing the talisman gracing her neck. Jeremy pulled her in, shutting the door, instantly kissing her deeply, hungrily.   
    “Wait,” Halle murmured as his lips traveled.  
    “What could possibly be more important than what I need to do to you right now? Talk later.”  
    Halle whispered in his ear.  
    Jeremy smiled against her neck.  
  
    A world away, Kris opened the text. A photo of Jeremy and Halle, no words. Kris smiled, he didn’t need any.


End file.
